Un géant dans les cuisines
by Les siphonnees du clavier
Summary: Fic écrite avec un générateur de fanfic. Quand Hagrid se retrouve tout esseulé dans la cuisine de Poudlard, heureusement que Peter est là pour le distraire. Aller, venez tâter du muscle ! Slash.


Il s'agit d'un texte écrit grâce à un générateur de fanfiction dont vous pouvez retrouvez le lien dans notre profil (oui « notre ». Non nous ne sommes pas plusieurs dans ma tête mais deux auteurs à tenir le compte ^^). Ce générateur nous donne les grandes lignes de ce que nous devons écrire. Et pas de triche, sinon, j'aurais choisis un autre pairing, je vous le jure !

**Auteur **: Tabourette

**Pairing :** Hagrid/Peter Pettigrow (mon dieu, j'ai honte d'écrire sur un couple pareil…)

**Lieu :**Les cuisines de Poudlard. Toujours désertées par les Elfes de Maisons à ces moments là, à se demander ce qu'ils glandent, au prix qu'on les pai-. Enfin, non. Mais vous avez compris l'idée.

**Contexte :** Vos deux mâles s'enivrent à la Bièraubeurre (c'est que c'est fort cette saloperie ! Au moins 2 degrés !) et finissent par se tomber dessus.

**Particularité des caractères :** Le caractère de vos personnages est inversé par rapport aux livres.

**Contenu du texte :** du slaaaaaaaaash !

Attention ! On parle d'un pur slash là ! Alors vous êtes prévenue.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hagrid poussa la porte de la cuisine de Poudlard d'un coup de pied. Il l'arrêta de justesse dans un grognement alors qu'elle rebondit contre le mur pour revenir sur lui.

Le dernier elfe de maison présent dans la pièce suspendit tous mouvement et regarda le demi géant avancer, les yeux arrondis.

Alors qu'Hagrid parcourait la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose à boire, il avisa la petite créature recroquevillée sur elle-même de terreur.

-Toi là ! L'apostropha le garde chasse. Apporte-moi de la Bièraubeurre. Beaucoup de Bièraubeurre et dégage d'ici ! J'ai besoin d'être tranquille !

L'elfe de maison poussa un petit couinement de peur et parti en courant dans la réserve. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard en portant au dessus de sa tête un tonneau qui faisait deux fois sa taille et très probablement plus que le triple de son poids. Il posa sa charge avec difficulté sur la table et se hâta d'aller chercher une grande chopine qu'il déposa devant le demi géant avant de partir en vitesse de la cuisine.

Sans attendre, Hagrid se rempli à raz bord son récipient et le porta à ses lèvres pour en boire une longue gorgée. Un mouvement à la limite de son champ de vision le fit s'arrêter. Lentement, il tourna la tête dans cette direction et accrocha le regard d'un rat qui venait de suspendre son geste, la pâte avant levée en l'air, prêt à déguerpir. Les deux individus se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil quelques secondes avant qu'Hagrid ne saisisse un des couteaux qui trainaient sur la table. Alors que le regard de l'homme venait de se détourner, le rat profita de l'occasion pour se remettre à courir. Mais sa course fut stoppée par un couteau qui se planta dans le pied de la table contre laquelle il était en train de passer. La lame vibra doucement à quelques millimètres de son museau. Son regard terrifié se posa de nouveau sur le géant qui brandissait un nouveau couteau, prêt à le lancer.

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas reconnu Pettigrow ? Reprend ta forme humaine immédiatement avant que je ne te plante ce couteau dans la couenne ! Rugit le demi géant.

Tremblant de peur le rat entama alors son processus de transformation inverse. Doucement, son museau laissa place à un visage plus humanoïde, sa queue disparu, ses bras et ses jambes s'allongèrent pour laisser place à Peter Pettigrow, le corps parcouru de tremblements sous le regard meurtrier du garde chasse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans les cuisines de Poudlard à cette heure là Pettigrow ? Approche donc.

Le ton doucereux de l'homme ne trompa pas l'animagus et celui-ci préféra s'exécuter plutôt que te tester la patience du demi géant en face de lui.

D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha d'Hagrid. Celui-ci se leva, surplombant Peter de toute sa hauteur. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers un des placards de la cuisine et revint avec une deuxième chopine qu'il posa sur la table à côté de la sienne déjà presque vide.

-Viens donc t'assoir Pettigrow. Je ne vais pas te manger.

Peter en doutait fortement mais continua à suivre les ordres de l'homme terrifiant. Il se sentait minuscule à côté de ce géant. Enfin, demi géant techniquement, mais de part sa propre taille, Peter ne voyait pas vraiment de différence.

Il s'assit donc sur le banc à côté de l'homme, le corps toujours tremblant.

Hagrid rempli le verre qu'il venait d'amener avant de combler le vide du sien. Sans attendre, il en vida la moitié d'une grande goulée. Voyant que le rat restait immobile sur le banc, il l'encouragea.

-Bois donc ! Peut être que ça te délira la langue et que tu me raconteras ce que tu fabriques ici. Je sais bien que tu t'es proposé pour aider bénévolement Pompom à l'infirmerie mais tu es restreint à la zone est de Poudlard, tu n'as pas le droit de venir jusqu'ici.

-Je… je…

-Parles et arrêtes de bafouiller misérable rat !

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce soir, je venais juste me rassasier un petit peu. Répondit timidement Peter. Il y a eu beaucoup de blessé pendant le match de Quiddich de tout à l'heure, il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire.

-Hum…

Le grognement bourru arracha un couinement au petit homme.

-Bois !

Peter sursauta et s'exécuta. Il saisi sa chopine d'une main tremblante et la porta à ses lèvres pour prendre une petite gorgée. Hargid le regarda faire d'un œil noir.

-Plus que ça, on n'est pas des fillettes ici !

-Mais je ne… Je ne supporte pas bien l'alcool en fait.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire, bois !

Peter sursauta de nouveau et continua à boire. Le liquide lui réchauffait l'œsophage, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Après quatre gorgées, il voulut reposer son verre mais le regard noir du demi géant l'en dissuada. Il continua donc à ingurgiter son breuvage et Hagrid en fit de même sans quitter des yeux le rat assis à côté de lui. A peine son verre fut-il vide qu'il le rempli à nouveau et en fit de même avec celui de Peter sans faire attention à ses petit couinement de protestation.

Petit à petit, l'alcool commença à monter chez les deux hommes et les langues à se délier. Un peu avachit sur la large table en bois, Hagrid regarda l'homme à côté de lui.

-Tu le vis viens d'être revenu à Poudlard Pettigrow ? Moi je trouve la vie de plus en plus horrible. Ca peut paraitre cool la vie de garde chasse ici mais en fait pas vraiment. Personne ne te rend visite sous prétexte que tu es à l'autre bout de parc, j'ai une cabane trop petite, je peux à peine me tenir debout. Dumbledore me paye un salaire de misère soi-disant parce que mon travail est limité vu que je ne peux pas faire de magie.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée.

-Je n'ai aucune sécurité de l'emploi, pas d'avantage salariale ni de cotisation pour ma retraite. Tu te rends compte. Je n'ai même pas d'ami ici depuis qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron sont partie. Je suis tout seul dans ma cabane. Et ne parlons pas de la chaleur humaine dans mon lit… Personne, le néant. Franchement, au stade ou j'en suis, je serais prêt à prendre n'importe qui, homme ou femme, peu importe.

Peter regardait le demi géant continuer à monologuer, se contentant de boire quelques gorgée de Bièraubeurre de temps en temps.

-Ca se passe bien de ce côté-là pour toi Pettigrow ? Hagrid n'attendit même pas la réponse pour continuer. Tu vois des filles nues de temps en temps à l'infirmerie ? Ca doit être bien. Le demi géant adopta un air rêveur. Tu peux peut être même les toucher ?

-Euh… en fait, non, je n'ai pas le droit de…

-Peut importe. Tu vois comme je suis en manque ?! J'en viens à imaginer des élèves nues ! Mais de nos jours, les jeunes ont un corps si beau. Tu sais, je suis allé dans les vestiaires de Quiddich cette après midi après le match parce qu'il y a avait un scrout dans les douches. Et ben je peux te dire que les garçons de l'équipe de Gryffondor, ils sont tous bien foutu. Et bien membré ! Mazette, quelle vision j'ai eu cet après-midi, un moment de rêve. Mais quand je suis rentré chez moi, rien, le vide ! Du coup je suis venu oublier ici. Je voulais être seul mais c'est pas plus mal que tu sois là Peter, ça me fait de la compagnie même si t'es pas bien causant. Je suis sur que tu aurais aimé venir avec moi dans les vestiaires de Quiddich. On pourra y aller ensemble la prochaine fois, pour que tu voies les joueurs nus. On trouvera une excuse, t'inquiète pas Peter. C'est difficile après de supporter la solitude, mais sur le coup ça en vaut la peine. J'étais tout excité. Je suis sur que ça t'excitera toi aussi. Ca t'excite les hommes nus Peter ?

Cette fois ci, Hagrid laissa le temps à Peter de répondre alors qu'il prenait une grande rasade de Bièraubeurre. Désinhibé par l'alcool qui courait dans ses veines, le rat ne pensa même pas à mentir.

-Oui ça m'excite, mais je n'en vois pas beaucoup, juste à l'infirmerie de temps en temps.

-Ouais, je t'emmènerai vraiment avec moi dans les vestiaires la prochaine fois. C'est triste un homme en manque, hein Peter ? T'es triste toi aussi ? T'aimerai bien toucher quelqu'un ?

Le rat hocha la tête.

-Tu peux me toucher si tu veux en attendant. Regarde, tâte ce muscle.

Et Hagrid, leva son bras et le fléchit, faisant saillir ses biceps dur sous sa couche de vêtement.

-Tâte ça comme je suis musclé.

Et Peter tâta avant d'approuver violement de la tête.

-Et regarde ça.

Hagrid enleva prestement son lourd manteau avant d'ouvrir sa chemise.

-Regard ces abdo ! C'est le travail de la nature qui fait ça. J'ai rien à envier à ces petits joueurs de Gryffondor finalement ! Tâte moi ce muscle.

Et de nouveau, Peter tâta. Sa main s'attarda un peu sur la peau tendue par l'effort avant de s'éloigner dans une brève caresse.

-Et ben, tu aimes toucher toi. Dit le demi géant dans un rire

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup…

Le regard des deux hommes s'accrocha quelques secondes, Hagrid reprenant son sérieux.

-Tu aimes les hommes musclé qui travaillent de leurs mains Peter ?

Le rat hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

-Tu sais que je suis un homme qui travaille de mes mains ? Tu as vu comme je suis musclé ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Tu as envie de tâter encore ?

Et Hagrid écarta de nouveaux les deux pants de sa chemise. Peter leva la main qu'il venait de replacer autour de sa chopine et caressa le contour des muscles visibles sous la peau. Un frisson parcouru le géant. Il n'avait pas été touché par quelqu'un d'autre depuis tellement longtemps.

De nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Soudain, Hagrid attrapa Peter par la nuque et l'attira à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, leur langue _se battant pour la domination de l'autre__._ Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, les joues rougies par la passion. Hagrid envoya valser les chopines d'un large mouvement sur la table. Le verre éclata dans un bruit assourdissant mais aucun des deux hommes de s'en soucia alors que le demi géant saisi le corps du rat entre ses bras et le fit s'assoir sur la surface précédemment occupé par les verres. Sans attendre, il reprit possession de ses lèvres.

De ses mains fébriles, Hagrid enleva un à un chacun des vêtements de Peter, sans cesser de l'embrasser avec passion. Il lui enleva son pantalon, sous lequel se trouvait un caleçon déformé par une impressionnante érection.

Ses lèvres dérivèrent rapidement avec fièvre vers le torse du rat, sa bouche parsemant de baisé et de mordillement la peau offerte, laissant une longue trainée de feu après son passage. Des petits gémissements s'échappaient à intervalle irrégulier de la gorge de Peter.

Hagrid continua sont chemin vers le ventre du rat. Arrivée à la lisière du boxer, il ne le fit pas plus patienter et le fit descendre avec ses dents, dévoilant alors son érection dure comme de l'acier. Hagrid déglutit. Il avait très envie d'y goûter. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit la saveur de quelqu'un dans sa bouche. Lentement, il sortie le bout de sa langue et vint titiller le sommet du membre offert, arrachant un grognement de plaisir à Peter. Il joua un peu avec, le savourant. Mais il en voulait plus. Alors sans faire plus patienter sa victime, Hagrid enfonça le membre de Peter au plus profond de sa gorge, avant de lécher, le mordiller tout le long. Mmmh, c'est trop bon, pensa le demi géant.

Il savoura sans retenu le membre dur de Peter profondément enfoui dans sa bouche.

Dans un geste un peu gauche, il finit d'enlever complètement le boxer de l'homme assis sur la table. Il jeta le vêtement à l'aveuglette dans la cuisine avant de saisir Peter par les hanches et de le retourner. Il l'installa ses genoux sur le banc et le fit se pencher vers l'avant, le visage non loin de la surface de la table.

Le demi géant passa alors lentement son doigt sur l'intimité de l'animagus.

- Passes moi ma baguette. Demanda Peter dans un grognement de plaisir.

Hagrid s'exécuta et le rat se lança un sort lubrifiant. Une fois fait, il posa sa baguette sans attendre et se tendit vers l'arrière, demanda implicitement au demi géant de reprendre les choses en main. Et c'est ce que fit Hagrid alors qu'il saisit le membre de Peter pour le masturber. Lentement, il glissa un doigt, suivit bien vite par un deuxième dans l'intimité de l'homme penché sur la table. Peter grimaça mais bien vite, un gémissement de plaisir laissa place à ceux d'inconfort. Hagrid en profita donc pour introduire un troisième doigt. L'animagus se tendit mais le garde chasse ne suspendit pas son geste pour autant. Après quelques secondes, le plaisir prit de nouveau le pas sur la douleur et des petits couinements excités se firent entendre. Les doigts agiles d'Hagrid allaient et venaient tandis que Peter gémissait sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Alors qu'il continuait à détendre le rat de ses doigts, le demi géant sorti son propre membre et le caressa de haut en bas. Puis, ne pouvant plus attendre plus longtemps, il retira ses doigts et inséra sa vaillante épée dans le fourreau de chair avant de démarrer des va-et-vient avec lenteur. Quand Peter se fut habitué à sa présence, il accéléra de plus en plus, frappant sa prostate avec habilité.

L'animagus n'arrivait plus à retenir les cris qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Les poussés puissantes d'Hagrid le propulsaient vers l'avant puis la main sur sa hanche le tirait en arrière avant que le mouvement ne se répète, incessant. Il sentait le membre énorme en lui, aller et venir contre sa chair, frapper ce point si sensible en lui tandis que la main gigantesque du demi géant s'activait sur son membre tendu.

-Peter… Murmura Hagrid, ses yeux roulant de plaisir.

C'en était trop pour Peter, qui jouit entre les mains du garde chasse. Ce dernier le suivit aussitôt dans un cri d'extase en sentant les chairs se resserrer autour de lui.

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur la table, essoufflés. D'une main faible, Peter saisi de nouveau sa baguette et leur lança un sort de nettoyage.

Le demi géant roula ensuite sur le côté et s'écroula sur le banc qui craqua sous son poids. Rapidement, un ronflement sonore se fit entendre. Peter lui jeta un regard avant de lui aussi s'allonger un peu plus sur la table, ses jambes le portant à peine. Plutôt que de le déranger, le ronflement régulier commença à le bercer et rapidement, le rat s'endormi lui aussi sur son bout de table.

Giska, l'elfe de maison en charge du ménage, passa discrètement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il devait finir de laver la cuisine mais il fallait d'abord que Monsieur Hagrid parte. Il avisa alors le demi géant allongé sur le banc, le pantalon sur les cheville alors qu'un monsieur tout nu était affalé sur la table, les fesses en l'air. Giska secoua la tête d'un air fataliste.

Ces sorciers…

%%%%%%%%%%

Alors, est-ce que les consignes sont respectées ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce couple ?

Bises à tous ceux qui ont tenu jusqu'à la fin !

HHajfglkdfjg


End file.
